


New Dawn, New Day

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Dorks, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Rings, There is some minor Lily/Katie shippiness but I didn't feel like it was enough to tag properly, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Talk, Yuletide Treat, bouquet toss, bouquet toss 2: notebook boogaloo, ep100 can SUCK IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: "You gottaswearyou won't tell Emily. Or Lily!""I already don't like where this is going…" Sammy sighed."Schzzzt! Just…" Ben sat on the edge of the bed, practically vibrating. "Please?" He looked up, giving his best puppy-eyes."... alright, fine." Ben breathed out a sigh of relief, collapsing back onto the bed. He pressed his palms to his forehead and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before muttering to the ceiling."I lost her ring… It- it was back at the house, when… Well,when," he said, gesturing wildly before letting his arms fall back down with a dull thump. "And I know it's stupid but-""You're going to propose?"
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Emily Potter, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	New Dawn, New Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingOnTheWalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lighter, with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894745) by [WritingOnTheWalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWalls/pseuds/WritingOnTheWalls). 



> You made me so dang soft with your fic - like, _dang it,_ wedding fluff is so cute omg - so I wrote this the day I read it.  
> Happy yule and all my best for the new year!!! Love ya!

"Fuck!" Ben swore vehemently from the kitchen. Sammy looked over, mid-conversation with Lily, sure that he'd burnt himself.

"Benny? You okay?" Emily moved to stand at his side and gently pulled him away from the counter.

"What?" He responded, distracted. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I, uh- I gotta talk to Sammy." Ben pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before saying loudly "BRB!"

"Ben, what-?" Sammy began asking before Ben pulled him off the couch towards one of the bedrooms.

"Hey, no, we were talking!" Lily called out after them.

"My thing's more important!!" Ben hissed over his shoulder, tugging Sammy to move faster.

"I-It's fine, guys," Sammy said as he let himself be led, worried about what had brought this on. "Ben?" He asked as soon as they’d moved out of the room. He just shook his head and kept walking.

Sammy followed, waiting quietly as Ben shut the door behind them and rounded on him, looking frantic.

"You gotta _swear_ you won't tell Emily. Or Lily!"

"I already don't like where this is going…" Sammy sighed.

"Schzzzt! Just…" Ben sat on the edge of the bed, practically vibrating. "Please?" He looked up, giving his best puppy-eyes.

"... alright, fine." Ben breathed out a sigh of relief, collapsing back onto the bed. He pressed his palms to his forehead and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before muttering to the ceiling.

"I lost her ring… It- it was back at the house, when… Well, **when** ," he said, gesturing wildly before letting his arms fall back down with a dull thump. "And I know it's stupid but-"

"You're going to propose?"

"Yes. No!" Ben launched back up into a sitting position. "I mean… not _now_ ," he amended quickly, rushing to explain, "but I'd been thinking about it – like, a **lot** – and my Mom gave me her old ring for when I was ready but…"

"Ben," he tried, "The house isn't _gone_. We can still-"

"I know it's not, but… but I dunno, man, it just feels wrong now. I can't give her something that's been- that's been **tainted** ," Ben's face screwed up in disgust. “Emily deserves better!”

"Okay… so?"

"So," he inhaled sharply, "I was hoping that you'd… help me? Find a new one?" Taking in the look of shock on his face, Ben rushed to continue, "Again, not _now_. It's not, like- like a thing or anything, but I just figured since you're best man and have done it before and- and stuff, I- I just- yeah, no, this is j-just the _worst_ timing. I don't even know why I-"

" _Ben,_ " Sammy started, floored. His throat closed up slightly as tears pricked at his eyes.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Ben scrambled up and flung himself into a hug, speaking a mile-a-minute. "That- that was so insensitive of me- please, just forget I said anything! We don’t have to talk about it-"

"I'm your best man?" He whispered, his voice cracked and hands twitching at Ben's back. Ben pulled back to look him in the eye, giving him a dopey grin in response.

"Of course you are!" Sammy tugged Ben back into the hug, unable to speak. "You- uh- you aren't going to tell them, right?"

Sammy laughed, still choked up with tears, "Only if you promise to show me the notebook you've got hidden away for this."

"It's… it's more than one?" He chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

“Lily, come on, you’ll miss the bouquet toss!” Jack plucked the champagne from her hand and led her away from their table, ignoring her complaints when he pulled her into the center of the crowd gathering in front of Emily. Sammy couldn’t help the smile that filled his face as he watched the two of them bicker, losing himself in the moment. 

Everyone around him started counting out as Emily readied herself. When it reached ‘three’ the bouquet rose high into the air, flying out over the crowd and nearly hitting Lily in the face before Jack caught it.

“Nice catch, meathead,” She laughed, shoving him gently as they walked back towards Sammy and Katie. Lily settled herself beside Katie, holding her hand absentmindedly as she reclaimed her glass. “Sorry, love. Better luck next time.”

* * *

"Now I know it's traditional for the groom to toss the garter, but," Emily smiled out over the crowd as Ben flushed with embarrassment beside her, "I thought it might be more suitable to have our Benny throw this instead!"

Raised high above her head was a notebook, sealed with tape along the edges, decorated with ribbon to imitate a garter. Sammy immediately recognised it, having arranged the disappearance of one of Ben’s wedding notebooks for this exact moment and hearing no end of strife about it from the man himself ever since it had gone missing.

"Oh come on!" Ben complained, trying to snatch it away. Emily held it for a moment longer before passing it to him and giving him a small kiss.

“Don’t throw it too hard, okay?” She smiled at him before returning to their table, leaving Ben standing in front of a gathering crowd. He rolled his eyes before cracking a lopsided grin and straightening up.

“Guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, this is your last chance to join in on the fun!” Ben waved the notebook and the crowd cheered in response. “Sammy, you wanna get up here?” He called out, making several people laugh. Jack squeezed his hand, giving him a bright smile.

“Go get me a dance, baby.”

Troy came up behind him, clapping his hands down on his shoulders. “Come on, bud.” Sammy raised his hands in surrender, letting himself be led to the crowd where a few people offered a quick _‘good luck’_. He stood towards the back of the group, shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

“Alright, are we ready?” Ben called over his shoulder. The crowd joined in the count around him, “One… two… three!” Whether by luck or by chance, his aim seemed perfect in order for the notebook to hit Sammy solidly in the chest. Ben let out a loud burst of laughter. “Man, what are the _odds_?”

* * *

“Can I have everyone’s attention please? Thank you,” Troy tapped his fork against his glass from where he stood by the laptop connected to the speaker system. “Now, ‘fore we get this show on the road, I’d just like to say a few words… Ben, Emily? You two have been through a lot together, and that only makes you stronger – I should know,“ he joked, smiling over to Loretta. “An’ I know that at the end of each day, you’ll both stand by each other, no matter what! That- that means a lot…” Troy wiped away a few stray tears. “Aw, hell with it! Sammy and Jack, you boys better get up here and start dancing so all y’all can start crying.”

Sammy pushed away from the table, feeling a blush crawl up above his collar as everyone’s attention focused on the two of them. Jack seemed to mirror his slight discomfort when Lily gave a loud cheer and started clapping, though it subsided as others joined her. A brief, awkward moment passed before the music started up.

_Birds flying high, you know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky; you know how I feel_  
_Reeds driftin’ on by, you know how I feel_

Sammy forgot all about the friends and family that surrounded them as he pressed Jack close to him, Jack’s arms wrapped around him. The smell of his familiar cologne was one he would never get bored of and the look of love in his eyes as they slowly spun around was one he knew he would never get used to.

_It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day_

Jack was home; his **fiance** , his family, the person he knew his life had changed for the moment the kind, caring man had walked into his arms.

_It’s a new life for me_

“I love you,” he said, not caring who heard.

“I love you, too,” he replied, lifting a hand to his cheek Jack leaned in and kissed him reverently. Sammy knew that he would never forget that moment as long as he lived.

_And I’m feeling good…_


End file.
